El proceso de congelación en los tejidos cardíacos
by Escriba
Summary: Edward Frost, el hijo de Emma Frost, recuerda una etapa crucial de su vida que comienza y termina, casualmente, con un funeral. CAP. 3.
1. El panteón de mis recuerdos

**Nota:** Los personajes de Marvel son de Marvel y los míos son míos. Y no, nada de dinero; esta vez tampoco (así no hay quien se gane la vida…) En fin, tengo que terminar Genus, pero como voy a estar varios días sin posibilidad de acceso a Internet (todos conmigo: Ohhhh…), he pensado en publicar este capítulo de una nueva historia para compensar. Se desarrolla en el mismo universo de "Genus", pero habla de hechos acaecidos varios años antes. La idea me vino porque hay varias personas que se interesan por Emma y su familia y como no los voy a tocar directamente en otras de mis historias, pues lo hago aquí :-)

Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos.

* * *

"Todo empieza en algún lugar, aunque muchos físicos no están de acuerdo."

"_Papá Puerco_" de Terry Pratchett.

* * *

Ahora que he alcanzado "cierta edad" (parafraseando a mi madre), me he vuelto obsesivo con mi memoria. Trato de conservarla, como un raro espécimen en formol, con el convencimiento de que algún día pueda servir a otros. Tal vez yo, Edward Frost, no haya salvado el mundo directamente, pero sí he participado en su conservación. Quién lo iba a decir cuando era un niño.

Porque es precisamente esa etapa de mi vida la que más me obsesiona, los sucesos acaecidos hasta que cumplí los diez años. Supongo que se deberá a que fue entonces cuando se establecieron los pilares de mi personalidad. O tal vez a algo tan simple como que la mayoría de los mejores momentos de mi vida ocurrieron entonces. Aunque el prólogo no pintaba nada bien.

Mi primer recuerdo consciente de verdad es el de un funeral. Antes de eso no puedo recavar gran cosa, salvo alguna imagen de color blanco o unas pocas sensaciones inconexas, pero perdurables.

El funeral, sin embargo, puede calificarse como el hito de mi memoria; su piedra base. A veces lo comparo con una película, pues es así como la veo: con sus escenas y diálogos, aunque sin ningún otro estímulo sensorial. Por ejemplo, soy incapaz de recordar si hacía frío o no. Sólo puedo suponerlo, dada la abundancia de abrigos, cuellos altos y manos en los bolsillos. Y supongo, de la misma forma, que el hombre en cuyos brazos me hallaba no sentía las bajas temperaturas, al ir sólo con un traje oscuro de lino. Como yo era muy pequeño, creí que la inmunidad al frío de aquel hombre, a quien yo conocía tan sólo como Bobby, se debía a algo tan sencillo como el enfado. Al fin y al cabo, le había gritado a mi madre sobre su indumentaria, recriminándole que vistiera de blanco, incluso en un día como aquel, cuando lloraban a sus amigos muertos.

Como he dicho, carezco casi de recuerdos hasta ese momento, pero supe que nadie le gritaba a mi madre y salía ileso. Claro que no se trataba de una situación normal y de eso _sí_ me di cuenta. Mi madre no respondió al ataque porque apenas podía mantenerse despierta. Miraba el mundo con unos ojos de un azul desvaído hundidos en su rostro macilento. Por lo habitual, lo poco que sabía, mi madre mostraba un aspecto impecable al mundo, con una preocupación por su apariencia que rozaba la psicosis. Ese día, sin embargo, se puso lo primero que pilló. Y sí, vale, cualquier cosa en el armario de mi madre costaba mucho dinero y podía hacer morirse de envidia a cualquier señora de la _jet set_, pero tal comportamiento resultaba impropio en ella. Ese día era diferente a todos los demás y lo sería, también, al resto que vendrían.

Más tarde lo conoceríamos como "Día de la Catástrofe", aunque yo prefiero el término "Jornada del Dolor". Y si bien el funeral se produjo después de dicha fecha, siempre he considerado que forma parte del mismo paquete.

En parte, me alegra no recordar lo que ocurrió. Tenerlo que saber a través de otros o mediante la lectura. Reconozco que vivir esa experiencia no hubiera sido muy agradable. Mi madre apenas me habló de ello y no se lo reprocho. Ella, como telépata, fue una de las piezas clave. Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón, unirse a los demás telépatas de la Tierra (a los que Charles Xavier reunió, al menos), viajar a _la Antártida_ y, una vez allí, utilizar su poder para trastocar la mente de los humanos no mutantes (y de aquellos mutantes que trabajaban para ellos). No dudo de que lo hizo porque no había otra salida. Que no se me malinterprete, yo siempre quise a mi madre (incluso en los momentos en los que no lo parecía), pero reconozco que era de naturaleza más bien egoísta cuando se hablaba de riesgos mortales. Mi madre no quería morirse _por nada_. En eso se parecía bien poco a la "oh eternamente sacrificada" Tormenta o a Lobezno, capaz de matarse por una cerveza. Los Frost siempre hemos anhelado la trascendencia. Si mi madre hizo lo que hizo, fue porque ni todo el dinero del mundo iba a poder salvarla. No de esa gente empecinada en asesinar a todo mutante en la Tierra (y planetas circundantes). La desgracia, la verdadera tragedia de la Jornada del Dolor, es que el modificar los recuerdos de nuestros enemigos se transformó en una victoria pírrica. Ellos atacaron justo el mismo día, acabando con un cuarto de los nuestros. Cíclope, Pícara, Kitty Pryde o el mismísimo Charles Xavier murieron en esa fecha, dejando huérfanos no sólo a sus respectivas familias. Brutal fue, sobre todo, la pérdida del Profesor Xavier, más que nada porque desestabilizó toda la estructura psíquica creada en la Antártida, llevándose a gran parte de los telépatas y obligando a los restantes a realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para suplirle. De ahí que en el funeral, mi madre no pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos sino gracias a su famosa tozudez y Jean Grey apenas estuviera consciente. Recuerdo que no lloró en ningún momento. No creo que hubiera podido: ni siquiera se apercibía de lo que le rodeaba. Tormenta y Bestia la sujetaban, aunque ellos mismos necesitaran ser consolados. En especial Munroe, quien parecía presa de terribles remordimientos. En ese momento no supe por qué. Luego me enteré de que su amante (el temido y vilipendiado al tiempo que alabado Erich von Sachsen) ya había predicho aquel terrible día.

Fue en ese instante, cuando me preguntaba la razón de su congoja, cuando vislumbré la carita seria de su hija, Aisha Munroe. Su expresión y aquellos ojos de un azul glacial están grabados en mi memoria. No sé por qué me causó tal impresión. Yo nunca he sido, lo que se dice, impresionable, más bien todo lo contrario, pero desde aquel día no pude ser indiferente a Aisha. Ya entonces mostraba el aura de serenidad por el que sería conocido. No pude apartar los ojos de ella, como si fuera un ratón frente a una cobra. Ella se dio cuenta y me devolvió la mirada; no era amable, aunque tampoco áspera, pero se te clavaba hasta el alma. Sentí un poco de miedo y, sobre todo, vergüenza. Ella continuó con sus ojos fijos en mí, apenas acariciados por el flequillo azabache, y entonces, de repente, esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, un gesto entre dulce y alentador.

Mi corazón dejó escapar un latido.

— Ey, ¿qué te pasa, pequeño? – me preguntó Bobby, balanceándome levemente entre sus brazos.

Yo no pude responder, hechizado. Bobby siguió mi mirada, asombrado por mi mutismo.

— Oh, ya veo – dijo, sin poder disimular la jocosidad en su voz.

Aisha dejó de prestarme atención, para dirigirla al joven Summers-Grey, quien se había puesto a llorar a moco tendido. Mi leve animadversión hacia Daniel viene, creo, de ese día. No sé cómo se las arregla para que todo el mundo esté pendiente de él.

El humilde servicio acabó varios minutos después, con la temblorosa bendición de Kurt Wagner. Mientras bajaban los ataúdes al foso, Jean Grey se desmayó. En otras circunstancias, mi madre se hubiera chanceado de ello, pero como ya he mencionado, aquella vez era diferente. Apenas sí arqueó la ceja. Bobby dio varias zancadas hacia Jean, pronunciando su nombre en tono preocupado. Tuvo que pasar por delante de mi madre y notó cómo ella apartaba la mirada, como si sufriera un profundo malestar. Nosotros nos encontrábamos apartados del grupo principal de Jean y compañía. Por un momento, Bobby se encontró entre los dos, en tierra de nadie. Me miró; esa mirada franca y simpática capaz de derretir el hielo. Me besó en la coronilla, lo cual me avergonzó un poco. Luego, se dio la vuelta, en silencio, y rodeó a mi madre con su brazo izquierdo. También la besó, pero a ella en la frente. Me avergonzó igual. Mi madre emitió un suspiro apagado, demasiado cansada, supongo, para decir nada.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? – le preguntó Bobby, en un susurro que se perdió en la rubia melena de mi madre.

Ella asintió, pegando el rostro a su cuello. Bobby nos sacó de allí, sujetándome con el brazo derecho y sosteniendo a mi madre con el izquierdo, rodeando sus hombros.

No recuerdo ninguna conversación posterior, ni en qué coche fuimos ni qué cenamos. Sólo recuerdo que me sentí feliz porque Bobby hablara de mi casa como "nuestra" casa.

Supongo que porque fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo.


	2. Magna Mater

**Nota:** Bueno, ha tardado un poco, pero aquí está el capítulo 2. Esta historia ha recibido más atención de la esperada. Me alegro. No sé que expectativas tiene la gente respecto a ella. La historia es tan simple como las vivencias de Edward y cómo le afectó ser hijo de Emma Frost. También hay una subtrama que inicié en el capítulo anterior y otras dos subtramas que añadiré en el siguiente. Pero que nadie se espere grandes emociones al principio. El desarrollo será más lento que en "Genus".

Para aclarar ciertas cosas, diré que Everett sigue vivo en mi universo y que la _Policía de Prevención_ es el antecedente de la _Policía Anti-Mutante_. Errr… la "World Care Web" pretendía ser una organización inventada, pero al mirar en Internet he descubierto que existe otra con el mismo nombre. La mía no tiene nada que ver con la ya existente, sólo que me gusta tanto el nombre que he decidido no cambiarlo.

* * *

"Siempre se dijo que una madre es _todo_, lo que no se dijo es todo lo _todo_ que puede llegar a ser una madre."

"Mafalda", de Quino

* * *

Es costumbre que la vida de una mujer cambie cuando tiene un hijo. Pero esas deben de ser las demás mujeres, porque mi madre no modificó para nada la suya. No dejó de ir a todos los sitios que le placían, ni de realizar las actividades que solía ni siquiera se abstuvo de acudir a las reuniones de junta de sus empresas. Lo que hizo fue incorporarme a su vida, como un accesorio, junto con el bolso y el mal carácter.

De hecho, la fotografía más divertida que tengo representa a mi madre en una junta de accionistas, de píe, explicando algo junto a una pizarra blanca, conmigo en una de esas sillas de tela sujeta a su pecho, mientras los socios mayoritarios nos miran de hito en hito. En serio, es de una hilaridad aplastante.

Todo esto viene a cuento para explicar que fui consciente de ciertas cosas mucho antes que la mayoría. Dominaba el índice Dow Jones, el cambio del dólar al euro o el significado de una cuenta anual a la tierna edad de cuatro años. Eso, claro, en lo que respecta al lado "profesional" de la vida, porque el emotivo era ese enorme espacio por donde me movía a tientas.

Lo cual también se lo debo a mi madre.

Aunque tengo que dejar clara una cosa: es mentira que mi madre fuera poco afectuosa. Lo que era es poco _demostrativa_ de sus afectos. Como he dicho, mi madre me llevaba a todos sitios, no me abandonaba nunca. Por eso no teníamos niñera (si exceptuamos a mi padrino Sean). Era mi madre quien me daba de comer, me cambiaba de ropa, me bañaba, me acostaba y me leía cuentos. Sí, habéis leído bien: Emma Frost le contaba cuentos a su hijo. Tradicionalmente, cuando digo esto, la gente me mira con la misma cara de estupefacción que si les dijera que hablo por teléfono con Dios. Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes, mi madre hacía todas esas cosas, el problema era que las realizaba con la misma diligencia y desapasionamiento con la que vendía acciones o dirigía sus empresas, en general. En otras palabras: como si fuera un empleo. No había carantoñas, ni muecas, ni ese estúpido sinsentido de lenguaje monosilábico que suele utilizarse con los bebés. Mi madre siempre me trató como un adulto.

Antes de que las personas leyendo este texto se pongan sentimentales y lamenten mi infancia, debo advertirles de que no lo hagan. Tuve una niñez muy feliz. Adoraba a mi madre y nunca me faltó de nada. Sí, mi madre era fría y poco cariñosa, pero eso sólo se trataba de una fachada. En el fondo, yo _sabía_ que me quería. Y lo sabía por la simple razón de que yo era un telépata latente, mi madre una telépata en activo y, sobre todo, que era mi madre. Yo la conocía mejor que nadie. Tal vez no me abrazara mucho (de hecho, puedo contar las ocasiones con los dedos de una mano), pero su mente irradiaba amor. Y para un telépata (incluso uno latente) los pensamientos son tan reales como los gestos.

Aunque la telepatía también tiene sus desventajas. El poder de mi madre le servía para calmarme en lo momentos de angustia, para saber si algo me dolía y dónde o para hablarme dentro de mi cabeza cuando no podía hacerlo por otros medios. Pero también valía para encontrarme si me había escondido, para saber si mentía y, sobre todo, para conocer mis sentimientos. Cosas muy poco oportunas cuando te has refugiado en el desván, presa de una culpabilidad nerviosa, tras romper uno de los jarrones favoritos de tu madre.

Ello me obligó a formar unos recios escudos psíquicos, si no quería permanecer castigado el resto de mis días. Estas barreras mentales, sin embargo, me costaron años. Hasta entonces, lo intenté, fallando estrepitosamente.

Por ejemplo, meses después del funeral por la "Jornada del Dolor", cuando yo contaba tres años y pico, alguien llamó a la puerta de la Escuela de Massachusetts (y mi hogar por entonces) ya muy entrada la noche. Lo cual provocó un pequeño escándalo entre el restringido grupo de inquilinos. Siendo ésta una de las razones que me hizo despertar. La otra fue el extraño zumbido en mi cabeza, producido por una especie de melodía amortiguada, como música gregoriana, y la característica psique de mi madre, preñada de un manto preocupado.

Como todo el mundo comprenderá, _tuve_ que salir a investigar.

No me resultó difícil llegar al origen del problema. Un cuarto de intuición, una mitad de oído y el resto de sentido común me llevaron al pasillo que daba al salón principal. Escondida, espiando por la esquina de la pared, se hallaba tía Júbilo. Cuando tiré de la manga izquierda de su bata para llamar mi atención, giró de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida como la de Casper.

— Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? – logró susurrar, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

— Igual que tú.

— Lo mismo que yo – corrigió al instante. Vivir tanto tiempo con mi madre le dejó secuelas.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me escurrí por debajo suyo, con intención de echar un vistazo hacia el salón.

En la estancia tenuemente iluminada vi a mi madre, con un camisón de seda y cara de pocos amigos, y a Jean Grey, demacrada y triste como jamás he vuelto a verla. Ni siquiera durante la guerra.

—…no son horas – estaba diciendo mi madre, en el tono de voz que reservaba para los socios inútiles y mis (escasas) rabietas.

— Hubiera venido en otro momento más… _civilizado_, pero si le llegó a dar más vueltas al asunto, me habría quedado en casa.

— Lo cual sería un drama para todos nosotros – ironizó mi madre.

Jean no contraatacó, optando por buscar un asiento y dejarse caer en él. Pasó una mano por su rostro y cabellos. Parecía a punto del colapso.

— ¿A qué has venido? –exigió mi madre-. ¿A dar pena?

— ¿No podrías ser amable una puñetera vez en tu vida?

— Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien me ha despertado en mitad de la noche. No pidas privilegios sólo porque ahora te las des de reina de los mutantes.

— _Ésta_ es una de las malditas razones por las que no quería venir.

— Y entonces, a riesgo de repetirme, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Una réplica mordaz bailó en los ojos de Jean. Pude verlo tan claro como podía ver mi propia mano.

La sensatez, o la necesidad, le hizo morderse la lengua. En vez de eso, trató de explicarse, sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Grey.

— _Summers_-Grey.

Mi madre esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

— Oh, sí. Eso es lo que _tú_ dices. Supongo que para respaldar tus reclamaciones al liderato mutante. Y como tu maridito ya no está aquí para rebatirte…

La provocación era obvia. Yo me sorprendí un poco, porque mi madre solía utilizar métodos más sutiles y cierta distancia diplomática. Luego he ido comprendiendo que cuando utilizaba esa clase de actitud, sólo se trataba de una estratagema para poder averiguar la verdad más rápidamente.

Pero Jean dejó pasar el envite.

— ¿Y cómo está Bobby? – preguntó, en un tono que destilaba socarronería.

Mi madre disimuló su sorpresa muy rápido. No tanto como para que yo no me diera cuenta, sin embargo.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

— Porque estoy segura que tu has tenido más… _contacto_ con él que yo.

— No le he visto en semanas – informó mi madre, sin poder disimular cierto filo defensivo en su voz.

Yo miré a Júbilo, estupefacto. Bobby había estado aquella misma tarde en casa y me había enseñado a hacer sombras chinescas. Júbilo se encogió de hombros, intentando comunicarme que no le diera importancia a esa mentira monumental.

Mi madre giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al mueble-bar; una arruga vertical surcaba su entrecejo.

— ¿Quieres una copa de jerez? – ofreció. _"Sé educado siempre, sobre todo con tu peores enemigos"_ solía decir.

— Sí. –Hubo dos latidos de silencio-. Por favor.

Mi madre le acercó la bebida y luego se sentó frente a ella, cruzando sus largas piernas en esa pose que yo suelo definir como "de leona al acecho". Jean bebió de su copa, con cierto aire abatido.

— ¿No ha venido tu guardaespaldas? – preguntó mi madre, en un intento de mantener un diálogo distendido.

— Logan se ha quedado en el coche. No le apetecía mucho entrar. Te manda disculpas por ello.

— Lo dudo, pero no me refería a él. Hablaba de tu _verdadera_ guardaespaldas.

Jean parpadeó, procesando la información.

— Ororo está de viaje. De nuevo. –Jean hizo una pausa consciente-. Trata de comunicar la nueva situación a los mutantes que no pudieron estar en la reunión.

— Qué sacrificada…

Jean le lanzó una mirada vitriólica.

— Desde el "Día de la Catástrofe" se ha tomado como un deber personal el organizar la resistencia mutante a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

— Bien por ella –ironizó mi madre-. Que pene.

— No seas injusta.

— _¿Moi?_

— Sabes que lo hace por Erich, ¿verdad? –Jean hizo chirriar sus dientes-. Se siente culpable.

— Como de costumbre.

— _Cree _que pudo haber hecho algo… Que pudo haber hecho algo para evitar… la tragedia. – A Jean se le atragantó la última palabra con un gemido involuntario.

— Un pensamiento de lo más absurdo.

— Erich nos habló de la Antártida. Nos advirtió que algún día los telépatas tendríamos que ir allí para trastocar la mente de las personas. ¡Incluso nos dio planos del mecanismo que utilizamos para amplificar nuestra señal!

— Gracias por este resumen de la historia reciente. ¿Y?

— Si sabía lo de la Antártida, también sabría todo lo demás. Conocería los planes de las fuerzas antimutantes y su intención de matarnos o encerrarnos en guetos. –Jean dio un sorbo agitado a su jerez-. Ororo era su amante y cree… cree…

— Cree que Erich la engañó. Que, o bien no la quería, o bien no la amaba lo suficiente para confiar en ella – concluyó mi madre, en un tono que hacía evocar una barra metálica congelada.

El rostro de Jean reflejó una genuina comprensión.

— ¿No lo crees tú también?

— ¿El qué? –espetó mi madre-. Si te refieres a que Erich sabía más de lo que nos contó, estoy segura de ello. Es propio de ese enigma humano.

— Creí que era tu amigo.

— Y lo era, por eso lo digo. –Mi madre se encogió de hombros, como si aquello lo explicara todo-. Si a lo que te referías antes era a que Ororo pudo averiguar la verdad y evitar la tragedia, lo dudo mucho. Erich podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás hubiera traicionado a su amada Ororo. –Jean abrió la boca, pero mi madre la cortó-. Recuerda que dio su vida por ella, en el sentido literal del término. Si no dijo nada significa que el confesárnoslo hubiera empeorado la situación. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que, habiéndonoslo contado, la única perjudicada hubiera sido Tormenta y todos los demás nos hubiéramos librado. –Mi madre bebió de su copa, sin esconder su sonrisita maliciosa-. Si fuera así, entonces _sí_ que debería sentirse culpable.

— No había pensado en esa posibilidad – susurró Jean, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa-. Pero ni siquiera Erich hubiera sido capaz de algo así sólo para salvarla a ella, ¿verdad?

— Cuatro palabras, Grey: torturado-hasta-la-muerte.

Yo volví a mirar a Júbilo. No entendía nada. Ella se llevó un dedo índice a los labios y luego hizo varios gestos con las manos, llevando las palmas hacia el suelo varias veces, para indicarme silencio.

— Cuando creía que la situación no podía empeorar más… -murmuró Jean-. Sabes las últimas noticias, ¿no?

La sonrisa de mi madre fue ácida como el cilantro.

— Oh, sí, esa reunión mundial de mutantes donde te has erigido como nuestra jefa absoluta. Mi más sentida enhorabuena por haberte sacado de la manga un emotivo discurso que ha levantado nuestros ánimos y nos ha unido en una sola voluntad y en un solo ser. Gracias a ti, vislumbramos un horizonte de esperanza. Gracias a ti, creemos en un mañana mejor.

— No hice más que encauzar la situación. Nuestra posición es precaria y nuestras opciones, mínimas.

— Pero tú nos dirigirás a la victoria.

— Lo haremos todos –afirmó Jean, con terquedad-. Yo no soy la jefa de nadie.

— Ah, pero es así como te consideran.

Jean se frotó un lado del cuello, evidentemente molesta.

— Sólo hago lo que puedo… Creen que soy capaz de levantar una comunidad, un ejército, un imperio. Y ni siquiera puedo recaudar suficiente dinero para montar una red de escuelas.

La pelirroja miró a mi madre con evidente intención. Mi madre le devolvió la mirada con una creciente incredulidad.

— Si no me equivoco, Charles Xavier dejó una estimable herencia.

— Sí, pero jamás he manejado tanto dinero –confesó Jean, un poco avergonzada-. Y luego está todo ese embrollo burocrático… Todos esos papeles y permisos… Yo no tengo ni los conocimientos ni los contactos necesarios.

La aprensión de mi madre se transformó en obvio estupor.

— Quieres mi ayuda…

— "Querer" no es la palabra.

— Necesitar, más bien.

Mi madre frunció los labios en una mueca contenida.

— Estoy segura de que puedes recavar otros apoyos. Tu padre, Warren Worthington—

— Estaba pensando que me vendría mejor alguien con más experiencia en la administración de establecimientos educativos. Sobre todo alguien con unas instalaciones ya construidas que pudiéramos aprovechar.

— ¿Quieres mi escuela?

Por si no lo he comentado, mi madre era muy posesiva con ciertas cosas.

Jean encogió los hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si tratara de agarrar algo minúsculo entre el pulgar y el índice.

— De nuevo, "querer" no es la palabra…

— Debes estar de broma.

— Emma, ¿crees que si tuviera _cualquier otra_ alternativa estaría aquí? Pero no queda tiempo. Hay cientos de huérfanos sin un sitio a dónde ir, bajo nuestro cargo. Es imperativo que los recojamos, les demos un techo y educación, y los preparemos para el futuro. Porque el futuro, Emma, no pinta nada bien.

— Podrías haberlo pensado antes de coronarte como nuestra reina.

— El asunto no era tan urgente hace una semana.

— ¿Y ahora sí?

Jean abrió la boca. Luego la cerró y retrasó el cuerpo para mirar a mi madre. Volvió a despegar los labios. Los juntó de nuevo. Parpadeó, extrañada. Hasta que, al final, se decidió a hablar:

— ¿Acaso no has oído las últimas noticias?

— ¿Tu ascenso al trono?

— ¡No! Las últimas, _últimas_ noticias.

Mi madre apenas meneó la cabeza, en un intento de confirmar su ignorancia sin que su ego se enterara.

— Ha habido un atentado en Dallas –informó Jean, su voz áspera como papel de estraza-. Por suerte no ha habido víctimas, pero han capturado a Mercurio.

— ¿Qué han hecho qué?

— No conocemos todos los datos, pero, por lo que parece, Mercurio era el autor y lo han detenido en el mismo lugar de los hechos.

— Qué idiota.

— No sabemos si ha sido él –se apresuró a recalcar Jean-. La Policía de Prevención no es el paradigma de la sinceridad, que digamos.

— ¿Y Los Vengadores?

— Luchando con una desquiciada Wanda. Hasta que no tenga más información, no sabré a quién ayudar.

Mi madre se frotó el muslo izquierdo y luego se levantó con una celeridad impropia en una dama. Dio varios pasos por la estancia, como si no tuviera claro hacia dónde ir. Dejó la copa de jerez en un aparador. Se giró hacia Jean. Su rostro estaba tan pálido que daba la sensación de ser translúcido.

— Tenemos que coordinarnos –presionó Jean-. Las fuerzas antimutantes van a ir a por todo lo que huela a raro, aunque sea de refilón. Esos niños necesitan protección. –Los ojos de Jean lanzaron un destello desafiante-. _Necesitan_ nuestra ayuda.

Mi madre no contestó.

— Si ellos te dan igual, hazlo al menos por Edward. La escuela te servirá como tapadera perfecta.

— Usar a mi hijo, qué vulgar añagaza.

— Pero efectiva.

Mi madre apretó los dientes: Jean tenía razón.

Júbilo me dio un tranquilizador apretón en el hombro.

— _Si_ te ayudo, y enfaticemos el "si", ¿de cuántos niños estamos hablando?

— Muchos. Trataremos de repartirlos entre Nueva York, Londres, Quebec, Madripur, Amritsar y tu escuela. Aún así te tocarán bastantes.

Mi madre asintió en silencio.

— No tengo mucha opción, ¿verdad? – articuló, al fin.

— No.

Un encogimiento de hombros.

Siempre me parecerá gracioso que los cimientos de lo que sería la mayor estructura de apoyo para el pueblo mutante se asentaran con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Tras ese acuerdo tácito, la atmósfera en la sala pareció aligerarse.

— Por cierto, a todo esto –saltó de pronto Jean-, se me ha olvidado preguntar: ¿qué tal está Edward?

Mi madre echó un rápido vistazo hacia el recodo del pasillo donde Júbilo y yo nos escondíamos.

— Edward se encuentra perfectamente. Es un chico bueno y obediente y está aprendiendo mucho.

'_¿No es cierto, cariño?'_ sonó su burlona pregunta, dentro de mi cabeza.

Como es de suponer, me cayó un castigo de los que hacen historia.

Por esa época, yo acudía a una exclusiva escuela de Boston. Uno de esos centros donde te obligan a vestir uniforme, a hablar con corrección, a cuidar de tus libros y a dar unas cinco horas diarias de actividades extracurriculares. Y estoy hablando de preescolar.

Mi madre solía ir a recogerme en la limusina todos los días, me quitaba la mochila, me preguntaba cómo había ido la jornada de camino a casa y, una vez allí, solía hacer los deberes (sí, con _tres_ años tenía deberes) en el salón, mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón a revisar sus papeles. Luego yo me acurrucaba a su lado y leía o veía la tele, hasta la hora de cenar.

El castigo consistió en prohibirme esos momentos de lectura o de esparcimiento frente al televisor y no quitarme nunca ojo de encima. Con el agravante de que, para poder montar todo el engranaje de escuelas, mi madre estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que el encargado de recogerme y vigilarme era mi padrino Sean. Yo quería mucho a tío Sean, porque era cariñoso y comprensivo. Por desgracia para mí, le tenía mucho respeto a mi madre, y, pese a mis ruegos, no suavizó el castigo.

A veces, observaba cómo se le iba la vista hacia alguno de los pubs que pasaban frente a las ventanillas de la limusina, y en más de una ocasión estuve tentado de pedirle parar y entrar en alguno, pero al final lo pensaba mejor. Mi madre me había comentado que no debía hablar de bebidas alcohólicas y temas relacionados frente a él. Yo no entendía la razón, ni la causa por la que, cuando él iba en la limusina, el mini-bar del auto iba vacío. Luego, con los años, lo he comprendido, por supuesto.

El único capaz de romper la cadena perpetua impuesta por mi madre era Bobby. Ni siquiera le pedía permiso; sólo venía, me cogía en volandas y me sacaba a jugar. Más tarde, cuando mi madre se enteraba, le bastaba con ponerle ojos de cachorrillo para cortar su retahíla furiosa.

Yo adoraba a Bobby.

Tía Júbilo también intentó rescatarme de aquella condena, pero tuvo mucha menor fortuna. Si Júbilo trataba de poner cara de pena, mi madre elevaba sus gritos. Aquello, sin embargo, no aminoraba sus ansias de rebeldía. Creo que esas riñas esporádicas eran su forma de relacionarse y que, en el fondo, escondían el gran cariño que se tenían la una a la otra.

La gente cree que exagero o que maquillo la realidad si digo esto. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Sólo hay que ver cómo se tomó mi madre la marcha de Júbilo.

Fue en una comida. Las noticias se habían sucedido en un imparable torbellino, mostrando a un Mercurio sospechoso, luego imputado y, al fin, culpable. En medio de la encrucijada que marcaría su existencia, Los Vengadores tomaron posiciones. La mayoría optó por permanecer al lado del Gobierno y servirle. Otros, como el Capitán América, tuvieron la desgracia de rebelarse. Wanda, encerrada en un campo de éxtasis, fue entregada a las fuerzas antimutantes como ofrenda a la nueva situación. Entre la resistencia mutante fue tomando forma la idea de un rescate heroico.

Era una de esas ocurrencias descabelladas que suelen atraer a muchachos en la edad de tía Júbilo y sus compañeros en esa época.

Yo comencé a sospechar algo raro en la semana previa, y creo que mi madre lo dedujo bastante antes, pero la confirmación oficial se produjo en aquella comida. Generación X la había propuesto, como un intento de juntarnos todos y hablar en un ambiente de intimidad, separados del resto de niños que ya inundaban la escuela de Massachussets.

Había ternera a la jardinera. Yo _odiaba_ ese plato. Y utilizo el pretérito imperfecto porque ese día cambiaría mi apreciación de aquel manjar para siempre.

Mientras, los chicos se echaban significativas miradas por encima de la mesa. Si hasta yo lo noté, es de suponer que mi madre también lo hizo. Por supuesto, no abrió la boca, esperando que ellos dieran el primer paso.

Cosa que hizo Júbilo tras diez minutos masticando el mismo trozo de carne.

— Frost, he… _hemos_ estado pensando…

— Esto se pone interesante – murmuró mi madre.

— Ahora la escuela está repleta de gente –continuó Júbilo- y… y nosotros ya somos mayores. Creemos que es el momento de… dejar el nido.

— ¿Te refieres a ir a la Universidad?

No era ningún secreto que las notas de tía Júbilo bordeaban la mediocridad. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo inteligente que es.

— Bueno, yo sí que voy a ingresar – intervino Paige.

Cierto, en Harvard. Gracias a una beca concedida por mi madre. La _World Care Web_ le debe, por lo tanto, mucho a Emma Frost, pues fue quien pagó los estudios de su creadora y jefa.

— ¿Y no vas a quedarte aquí? –se extrañó mi madre-. Creí que así habíamos quedado la última vez.

Paige mostró un interés extraordinario por su plato. Yo, por otra parte, miraba el mío con una mezcla de asco y fastidio.

— Es mejor que nos alejemos de este sitio… y de ti – habló Júbilo, muy lento, como si tuviera que buscar las palabras y el tono adecuado.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Os creéis lo suficientemente mayorcitos?

— Somos mayores de edad, sí – afirmó Monet.

Una media sonrisa afloró a los labios de mi madre, mientras cogía su copa de vino. Miró su contenido y lo removió un par de veces. Yo, a su lado, observaba angustiado la ternera. Juraría que los pedazos tenían el poder mutante de multiplicarse.

— Adultos para hacer cosas de adultos – supuso mi madre, en un volumen apenas más alto que un susurro.

— Así es – declaró Everett.

— Incluso si eso supone llevar a cabo misiones suicidas.

Hubo una especie de reacción molesta en los chicos. Yo decidí agrupar los guisantes en mi plato.

— ¿Y si así fuera? – quiso saber Monet, a la defensiva.

— Yo no eduqué a unos estúpidos.

— Pero sí a unos idealistas – intercedió Júbilo.

— Unos idealistas estúpidos.

'_Es nuestra vida.'_ Sonó la voz de Jono dentro de nuestras cabezas. Pese a criarme junto a una telépata, el contacto psiónico de Jono conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta. Más adelante, claro está, mi miedo estuvo totalmente justificado. Es curioso cómo siempre me produjo aprensión, fuera cual fuese la razón.

— No será "vida" por mucho tiempo, si seguís con vuestras intenciones – remarcó mi madre.

— La Bruja Escarlata debe ser rescatada – adujo Monet, y pareció casi mascullar.

— Dicen que la ignorancia es atrevida, pero nada es más imprudente que la juventud. Tal vez por el complemento de inexperiencia que presupone.

Los muchachos le dirigieron una ruda mirada, heridos en su orgullo. Yo me dediqué a intentar escribir mi nombre con los trozos de zanahoria.

'_No nos trates como niños.'_

— Entonces no actuéis como tales.

— El plan para liberar a Wanda ha sido propuesto por gente como Logan – argumentó Everett.

— Por favor, si tratáis de convencerme, utilizad como ejemplo a alguien que considere maduro.

— No necesitamos convencerte – aclaró Júbilo, con el mismo ritmo lento pero terminante de alguien clavando la tapa de un ataúd.

El ambiente se llenó de una cantidad de energía negativa capaz de llenar dos estadios de fútbol. Angelo, quien se había mantenido en un asombroso y testarudo silencio, me hizo una mueca, utilizando el poder de alargar la piel de su rostro, en un intento de que yo no sufriera por aquella tensa situación.

Yo, la verdad, estaba más angustiado por la idea de comer ternera que por aquel mutismo forzado.

Mi madre me acarició el cabello. Luego me arrebató el tenedor, pinchó un pedazo de carne y me lo metió en la boca.

— Así que esas tenemos… - dijo en alto.

— Han pedido toda la ayuda posible –explicó Monet-, y nosotros estamos dispuestos a concedérsela.

— ¿Y luego?

— Luego no volverás a vernos el pelo –respondió Júbilo-. No queremos fastidiarte la tapadera. Ni poner en peligro a Edward.

— ¿A dónde iréis?

Júbilo miró a sus compañeros, esperando confirmación. Ellos afirmaron con la cabeza.

— Ev y M viajarán a Europa, para ayudar por allí. Jono piensa volver a Inglaterra y echar una mano en su hogar. Paige irá a la universidad y alquilará un piso en Boston con otras estudiantes. En cuanto a Angelo y a mí… bueno, algo se nos ocurrirá. Pero nos largaremos de aquí, eso fijo.

— Es un suicidio – murmuró mi madre, meneando la cabeza.

— Jono lo ha dicho, es nuestra vida.

— No iré a vuestro entierro.

Hasta yo me di cuenta que ese comentario bordeaba la irracionalidad pura.

— No me lamentaré frente a las sepulturas de más alumnos – declaró mi madre, su vista fija en algún punto de la mesa.

Júbilo observó a mi madre con sus ojos oscuros derretidos en lástima. Luego hizo un gesto a los demás para que se marcharan. Algunos de ellos se resistieron al principio, pero desistieron al ver el aplomo de Júbilo. Todos me hicieron un gesto de despedida (excepto Jono). Angelo, antes de salir de la sala, estiró su brazo para revolverme el pelo.

Júbilo esperó un minuto entero antes de rodear la mesa hacia nosotros. Mi madre se negó a mirarla. La chica cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la de ella.

— Frost… _Frosty_…

Mi madre decidió girar la cabeza hacia ella.

— Es una locura. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenéis de salir vivos?

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades tendremos los mutantes si utilizan a Wanda contra nosotros? ¿Cuántas tendrá Edward si lo consiguen?

Yo tragué saliva, acongojado, y con ello también engullí la ternera.

— _Tenemos_ que hacerlo. –Júbilo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que resultó tal vez demasiado amarga-. Somos mayorcitos y lo haremos quieras o no. Pero nos gustaría que nos apoyaras. Porque aunque no necesitamos tu permiso, lo cierto es que nos gustaría saber que confías en nosotros.

Mi madre tardó un rato en contestar. Sus hombros temblaban levemente.

— Haced lo que os plazca.

— Frosty no seas—

— Hacedlo… y volved vivos.

Júbilo asintió; una corta sacudida de cabeza apenas suficiente para revolver su flequillo.

Y entonces hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: se inclinó hacia mi madre y le besó en la mejilla.

— Cuídate, Fr— Emma.

Después, se incorporó, se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos.

— Y tú, peque, no te metas en líos, ¿vale? Que ahora ya no estaré aquí para cubrirte.

A pesar de mis intentos, empecé a llorar.

— N-no… n-no t-te vayas…

Júbilo me estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos. No contestó.

— ¿V-volverás? – conseguí preguntar.

Ella asintió en silencio. No creo que pudiera hablar. Tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Volvió a dejarme en mi sitio, me besó en la frente y se marchó. Se giró un par de veces más antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Yo me quedé a solas, hipando, con mi madre.

Tras un largo tiempo, sentí la mano de mi madre en la mejilla. Me giré y ella me obsequió con una sonrisa trémula.

— Es la vida – susurró.

Yo no me sentía con fuerzas para asentir, pero intenté adoptar mi mejor aspecto resuelto.

— Los niños crecen, se hacen mayores y se marchan.

Como parecía que esas palabras servían más para sí misma que para mí, me levanté y le puse una mano en el hombro, como a veces había visto a tío Sean hacer.

Y en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, mi madre, en un apresurado movimiento, me abrazó. Sus manos vacilaron un poco en el contacto, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a este gesto.

— Tú no me dejarás, ¿verdad? – suspiró contra mi cuello.

Me apretó con ímpetu, como si quisiera introducirme en su pecho.

— Prométeme que tú no me abandonarás nunca.

— L-lo prometo, mamá.

No sé durante cuánto más me retuvo entre sus brazos hasta soltarme al fin.

Aquel fue el primer abrazo que mi madre me daba en la vida.

Desde entonces me encanta la ternera a la jardinera.


	3. Las edades del niño

**Nota:** Bueno, tras una eternidad, aquí está el capítulo 3. Más vale tarde que nunca. Espero no dejar a la gente con demasiada intriga, porque tengo problemas con pulir el siguiente capítulo y puede que tarde un poco. También me impresiona la cantidad de "spoilers" que estoy dejando en esta historia. En "Genus" también lo hice, pero es que aquí ni siquiera disimulo.

Por cierto, lo puntillosos que es Edward con su nombre no es ninguna censura hacia ciertos lectores. En serio. Es que el muchacho es así.

* * *

"El pasado nos tienta, el presente nos confunde y el futuro nos aterra."

El Emperador Turhan en "Babylon 5".

* * *

Es curioso cómo funciona la mente humana. Puede operar a la perfección sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por cierto problema o detalle, hasta que un día te despiertas sin podértelo quitar de la cabeza. De la misma manera, puede obviar la más clara de las verdades como un barco de vela surca los mares, hasta el momento en el que o bien te la revelan o bien caes en ella y entonces te das cuenta de cómo encajan todas las piezas y te sientes imbécil por no haberlo averiguado antes.

Ambas cosas, en cierta manera, ocurrieron en la fecha de mi cuarto cumpleaños.

Si bien su antecedente y germen se encuentra en la semana anterior a tal día.

Lo cierto es que no recuerdo con exactitud la pesadilla que me despertó a la madrugada, sólo el vacío en mi estómago y la sensación de estar huérfano y desamparado en este mundo, mientras la oscuridad crece a tu alrededor. Y por un momento es tan real que casi llegas a llorar de pura desesperación.

Me mantuve varios minutos en la cama, sudoroso y recuperando el resuello, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Me avergüenza un poco confesarlo, pero en otras ocasiones como aquella, mi madre solía acudir a mi habitación para calmarme. Ventajas de ser telépata.

Ese día, sin embargo, nadie asomaba la cabeza.

Yo me encontré en la disyuntiva de aparentar firmeza y no pegar ojo (y luego quedarme dormido sobre los cereales del desayuno y recibir la charla de mi madre por no acudir a ella) o comportarme como un crío pequeño y buscarla. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía cuatro años…

Un búho ululó en la noche.

Qué demonios, aún no los había cumplido. Me puse la bata, perdí varios minutos buscando la zapatilla izquierda, y me apresuré hacia la habitación de mi madre. Caminé por los corredores en penumbra, sin necesidad de encender las luces, pues conocía el edificio a la perfección. A través de las ventanas vi que no era noche cerrada, sino que se vislumbraba una claridad grisácea ganando terreno en el horizonte.

Mientras avanzaba, iba elaborando el discurso que le soltaría a mi madre. Algo con dolores de cabeza y sospechas de intrusión psíquica; nada de pesadillas y miedos de bebé. En el fondo me sentía satisfecho, pues estaba logrando todo aquello sin alertar a mi madre. El entrenamiento para fortalecer mis escudos psíquicos estaba dando sus frutos.

Unos pasos antes de llegar al cuarto, noté que la puerta se entreabría. Pasaron unos segundos y una sombra salió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No era mi madre.

Un pánico horrible, que atenazó mi estómago, me envolvió de repente. Mi madre no había acudido a mi cuarto. Tal vez porque _no podía_. Tal vez porque le habían hecho algo. Tal vez porque…

Me tragué los sollozos mientras mis ojos iban llenándose de lágrimas. No lloraría. No. Aguantaría firme y haría frente al extraño. Lucharía con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no tuviera posibilidades de ganar. Me comportaría como un hombre. Yo…

La luz del alba aclaró el rostro del desconocido. Era Bobby Drake.

— Bobby, ¿qué haces aquí? – exclamé, patidifuso.

Él hizo honor a su nombre clave, quedándose helado en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Edward? – preguntó al fin, con un hilo de voz.

Yo me acerqué a él, para que me viera mejor. Sacudí la mano de lado, como saludo.

— Diosloquemefaltaba –murmuró Bobby-. Qué… qué sorpresa verte… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo pregunté primero. –Me fijé en su aspecto. Tenía el cabello del lado izquierdo tieso, como si se acabara de levantar, no estaba afeitado, tampoco había abotonado bien su camisa, ni abrochado el cinturón-. ¿Por qué llevas los zapatos en la mano?

— Para no hacer ruido – explicó él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Y por qué llevas esa pinta?

— Porque… me he vestido a oscuras.

— ¿Y por qué te has vestido a oscuras?

— Porque no quería encender la luz.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no quería molestar.

A pesar de que las explicaciones, dadas cada vez en un tono más ahogado, parecían lógicas y sensatas, había algo que no me cuadraba del todo.

— Bobby, ¿por qué sales del cuarto de mi madre?

Bobby puso la cara de alguien que estuviera planteándose muy en serio el llevar una vida ascética en el Tibet.

— Porque… ¿he dormido aquí?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ya era tarde.

— ¿Pero por qué en la habitación de mamá?

— Porque… ya estaba allí y… y se ha hecho tarde y… en el pasillo hacía frío y… a tu madre le ha parecido mejor que… me quedara.

— ¿Y qué hacías allí?

— Dormir.

— No. Antes.

— _¿Qué?_

— Antes de que se hiciera tarde. ¿Por qué estabas allí?

— Porque… ¿le estaba leyendo un cuento a tu madre? – probó a decir Bobby, en ese tono extremadamente agudo que sólo se consigue en medio de una sorpresiva ducha fría.

Sabía que me estaba escondiendo algo, pero por esa época tenía cuatro años (ni siquiera) y mi imaginación no daba para tanto. Así que acepté la explicación.

Eh, para todos aquellos que en estos momentos tengan una sonrisita de superioridad, dos palabras: Papá Noel.

— ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó él, viendo su oportunidad de salir del atolladero.

Sentí el impulso repentino de estudiar mis zapatillas. Eran las típicas pantuflas a cuadros, más sosas que las galletas dietéticas. Cualquier cosa para no mirar a Bobby a la cara.

— Oh… bueno… me he despertado y… no podía dormir.

— ¿Por qué te has despertado?

Yo no me moví. Notaba mi rostro ardiendo. Tras unos segundos, Bobby puso una mano en mi cabeza y me acarició el cabello.

— ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? – preguntó con voz tierna.

Iba a negarlo, pero entonces mi cuello me traicionó y decidió sacudir mi cabeza de arriba abajo. En contra absoluta de mi voluntad, que conste.

Bobby soltó una suave carcajada. A mí no me parecía nada divertido.

— Bueno, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado. –Se quedó un momento callado, mirando a su alrededor-. Si quieres… ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina y tomamos unos cereales? Ya está amaneciendo y pronto será hora de desayunar, de todas formas. Vamos y charlamos un rato, sobre cosas de hombres, ¿quieres?

Levanté la cabeza y asentí, ésta vez sin ningún reparo.

Y así fue cómo Bobby y yo terminamos en la cocina de uso exclusivamente familiar comiendo cereales. Y así fue como mi madre nos encontró.

La percibí antes de verla. Cuando vivías con mi madre era bueno (y necesario para conservar la vida) poder notar en qué momento había acumulado tanta ira que sólo le faltaba una gota para dejarla reventar. Lo que me pareció curioso es que su enfado, esta vez, no iba dirigido contra mí.

— Robert… ¿qué haces tú _aquí_? – siseó, como único saludo.

Bobby tragó saliva, pero como tenía la boca llena de cereales, acabó atragantándose y escupiendo leche sobre la mesa.

— M'ma nfó tfe'ía 'ido 'ntrá

— _¿Qué?_

Bobby hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para engullir los cereales restantes.

— Emma, no te había oído entrar – repitió, ya más calmado.

— Evidentemente tampoco escuchaste a tu madre cuando te dijo que no hablaras con la boca llena. –Me miró-. Menudo ejemplo le estás dando.

Yo me encogí de hombros, indicando que me daba igual. Aquello empeoró la situación, por supuesto.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacéis los dos aquí tan temprano? – gritó mi madre.

— Edward ha tenido una pesadilla y me ha parecido lo mejor tenerlo entretenido un rato – explicó Bobby, menos intimidado de lo que cabría esperar.

La expresión de mi madre sufrió una sutil alteración hacia la preocupación. No le agradaba que algo así se le hubiera escapado.

— Tus escudos telepáticos han mejorado considerablemente – dijo al fin.

— Cuando iba a tu cuarto he visto a Bobby.

Ambos adultos se miraron, con esa clase de comunicación silenciosa que creen no ser advertida por los niños.

— ¿Te gustó el cuento? – pregunté.

— _¿Perdón?_

— Bobby me dijo que se quedó para contarte un cuento.

Mi madre puso la cara de alguien dividido entre dos grandes emociones. Por una parte, parecía aliviada, pero por otra, daba la impresión de que le anonadaban mis palabras.

— ¿De qué iba? – inquirí.

— ¿El qué?

— El cuento.

— De un niño que hacía demasiadas preguntas –respondió ella, con voz seca-. ¿Y cuál era vuestro tema de conversación?

— Hablábamos de su próximo cumpleaños – explicó Bobby. Sonrió y se metió una gran cucharada de cereales en la boca.

— Queda menos de una semana – concedió mi madre, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora.

— ¿No estás nervioso? –preguntó Bobby, haciendo caso omiso a mi madre-. Son tus primeros cuatro años.

Yo volví a encogerme de hombros. Lo cierto es que no me inquietaba mucho aquella fecha. Al menos no por mí mismo. Lo encontraba más preocupante por el resto de invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Porque tenía que haber una fiesta.

Mi madre lo dejó bien claro. Le parecía que no me prestaba la suficiente atención, con todos esos viajes y la organización de la escuela. Además, cualquier acontecimiento que incumbiese a un Frost, era un acontecimiento social por antonomasia. Y una vez lo fue voceando a los cuatro vientos, la gente comenzó a apuntarse a la celebración, pensando que les haría bien alejar su mente de los problemas por un momento, aunque sólo fueran unas horas. Sobre todo tras el rescate de Wanda Maximoff.

Por lo tanto, una semana después del desayuno con Bobby, me encontraba en mi cuarto, sentado frente al espejo, mientras mi madre me peinaba mis bucles castaños. Trataba de esconder mis orejas de soplillo bajo él. El pelo y las orejas eran lo único que no había heredado de mi madre. El resto parecía una copia en pequeño. De hecho, cuanto más mayor me hiciera, más me parecería a ella; pues a esa edad, mis rasgos aún tenían esa indefinición aniñada. Pero, con los años, se formaría mi rostro ovalado y la nariz aquilina de los Frost crecería sobre él. Mi madre estaba muy orgullosa de nuestras semejanzas, y no tanto de las diferencias. Sobre todo de las orejas de soplillo. Siempre me peinaba de forma que se disimularan lo más posible.

Mi madre era así.

— Ya está – sentenció en cierto momento. Me levantó la barbilla con una mano y me hizo girar la cara de un lado a otro, muy despacio, para estudiar el resultado-. Perfecto – sentenció.

Se agachó de tal forma que su cabeza descansara sobre mi hombro y nuestros ojos claros se encontraran a la misma altura en el espejo.

— Estás muy guapo.

— No sé, yo me veo raro.

— Eso es porque, para variar, no estás despeinado.

Me giré en el banco, para incorporarme. Mi madre me paró y se arrodilló frente a mí.

— Antes de que bajes… Quería desearte feliz cumpleaños. –Su mirada adquirió una cualidad brumosa-. Muchos te lo dirán, haciendo grandes aspavientos, además. Es posible que algunos tengan la horrible idea de tirarte de las orejas. –Mi madre reprimió un escalofrío-. Pero lo cierto es que tu cumpleaños _es_ importante. No porque lo digan ellos, sino porque lo es. Y quería recordártelo y felicitarte por ello.

Asentí en silencio, como ha de hacerse cuando eres testigo de un momento relevante.

Pese a que me había preparado, la cantidad de invitados me sorprendió. Todos los mutantes conocidos atestaban el gran salón. Mentiría si dijera que no me envanecí un poco por el despliegue de recursos.

Mi madre, como siempre, tuvo razón. La gente me felicitó a cada momento. Personas como Logan o Bestia me alborotaron el cabello, y Bobby me tiró de _las dos_ orejas, para desesperación de mi madre. Júbilo hizo honor a su nombre, con brazo en cabestrillo y todo. Siempre ha sido una mujer entusiasta, pero me pareció que exageraba su buen humor. No me equivocaba, trataba por todos los medios de entretenerse a sí misma, para evitar pensar en el fallecido Angelo.

Una de las muchas víctimas en el rescate de la Bruja Escarlata. Uno de los muchos muertos que pendían de los rincones oscuros de la sala, amenazando con estropear la celebración. Aunque no si mi madre podía evitarlo. Como prometiera, no lloró sobre la tumba del muchacho; ni siquiera fuimos al funeral. Mi madre continuó con su vida sin volver a nombrarlo. No fue la única, otros como Jono tampoco volvieron a decir su nombre; pero eso se debió a que Jono no volvió a estar sobrio ni por unas horas, hasta el día que lo capturaron.

¿Y todo para qué? Para que Wanda fuera escondida en un rincón incógnito, encerrada en un campo de éxtasis sin posibilidad de salir. No, al menos, si no se quería destruir la Tierra. Mientras a su hermano lo ejecutaban…

Así pues, es comprensible el grado de esfuerzo en los invitados, desesperados por recuperar un rastro de normalidad.

Cuando tío Sean trajo la enorme (en serio, gigantesca) tarta, Coloso tuvo que subirme sobre sus hombros para que soplara las velas. Elegidas por Bobby. Es decir, que por mucho que las soplé, no se apagaron. Mi madre juró que sería la última vez que encargara nada a ese hombre. La tarta fue cortada y repartida entre los asistentes, que se empujaron para coger un trozo, como si fueran jubilados. Hubo un monumental caos hasta que todo el mundo tuvo su pedazo.

Después, vino el momento de los regalos. Mi madre había hecho una lista, así que no hubo muchas sorpresas. Se repartían entre los aburridísimos, como una bata nueva o un estuche de cuero para guardar los lápices, y los más aburridos aún, como los juegos educativos. Bobby se descolgó con el "Twister" y Júbilo me regaló un marco electrónico, con varias fotos de Generación X, Bobby, mi madre y yo todos juntos, en nuestra última excursión, que iban pasando en un agridulce visionado.

Por último, estuvo el regalo de Coloso. Se había mantenido apartado todo el rato, como si necesitara tiempo para acumular energía. Al final se acercó con un caballo de madera decorado con una cinta roja. Era precioso, tallado y pintado a mano, sobre dos tablones arqueados que le permitían mecerse y dos asideros a los lados de la cabeza. Yo lo acaricié, con gran reverencia.

— ¿Te gusta? – preguntó él.

— Sí, es maravilloso.

— Tal vez sea un poco pequeño para ti –alegó, con ojo crítico. Luego suspiró-. Lo comencé a tallar cuando Katya me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Aquello me paró en seco. Kitty Pryde había fallecido en la Jornada del Dolor.

— Iba a ser para nuestro hijo – prosiguió él, su mente muy lejos de allí.

¿Qué se podía responder a eso? ¿Siento que tu mujer se muriera embarazada? ¿Siento que muriera justo en la que iba a ser su última misión antes de retirarse para cuidar su embarazo? ¿Siento que perdieras así a dos seres queridos? Lo único que dije fue:

— Muchas gracias, Coloso, me gusta mucho.

Él asintió y se marchó en silencio; a llorar, supongo. Vi a Tormenta dudar un momento, pero lo dejó ir. Yo me quedé acariciando el caballo. Aún lo conservo. Me recuerda que todo, hasta lo más hermoso, acaba alguna vez. También me recuerda a Kitty. Siempre me he preguntado qué sería lo último que pensó, justo cuando aquel soldado le rajó el cuello, antes de morir en su propia sangre.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y pesado, así que Júbilo y mi madre se esforzaron por volver a animarlo. Con más pastel y champagne. Mi madre también había encargado varios juegos (¡nada de payasos!) como los dardos, una piscina con bolas o uno de esos parques infantiles hinchables, pero muy pronto me aburrí de ellos. Y terminé por sentarme en la escalinata que daba al segundo piso.

— ¿Te aburres? – preguntó una voz, no sé cuánto tiempo después.

Parpadeé para salir de mi ensueño y dirigí mi atención al recién llegado. Era Aisha Munroe. Una extraña calidez me invadió el estómago. Ella me miraba con sus impresionantes ojos claros, esos que tanto intimidaban, porque parecían ver no sólo todo lo que estuvieras pensando, sino más allá, incluso.

— ¿Oh? – atiné a decir.

— Preguntaba si te aburres.

— Un poco.

— Deberías disimular, sólo para los demás – argumentó, muy seria.

Siempre me maravillará cómo una niña de ocho años podía ser tan profunda. Al fondo de la sala, observé a Tessa posicionarse para vigilar mejor a Aisha. Desde que había cambiado su nombre por el de Sabia (aunque mi madre jamás la llamó así), era la sombra de Tormenta y actuaba como guardaespaldas de sus hijos. El mayor de los dos, Niklaus, también acabó por acercarse a mí. Niklaus siempre me infundió un profundo respeto, porque es unos ocho o nueve años mayor que yo y eso, sobre todo en aquella época, se notaba muchísimo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó, más preocupado que receloso.

Nunca nos llevamos mal. Tampoco puedo decir que nos llevemos bien. Aunque siempre es correcto y educado, hay algo en Niklaus, una cualidad de frío distanciamiento, que impide acercarse a él. Muy pocas personas lo han logrado alguna vez. Su mujer, por supuesto. Sus hijos. Y también, mientras vivió, su hermana.

— Edward se aburre – explicó Aisha.

Niklaus asintió, comprensivo. Las celebraciones masivas tampoco eran de su agrado.

— Son unos juegos estúpidos – me quejé.

Niklaus volvió a asentir. Él no podía participar en la mayoría de diversiones, dada su hemofilia, pero eso era lo de menos; los consideraba estúpidos de todas formas.

— Yo le he dicho que debería disimular un poco de entusiasmo. Por los demás invitados. Para que no se preocupen.

— ¿Quién no se preocupe? – preguntó Sarah Summers-Grey, apareciendo de repente.

— Los invitados – aclaró Aisha.

— ¿Por qué se iban a preocupar? – preguntó la pelirroja.

— Edward se aburre – reveló una vez más Aisha.

Sarah me miró con el desdén contenido que su familia reservaba para la mía.

— Hay muchos juegos – dijo, como si eso lo resolviera todo.

— Son una tontería. No me gustan nada.

— No seas mimado.

— Yo opino lo mismo – secundó Niklaus.

Sarah se quedó muda por dos segundos. Luego se giró hacia el niño rubio, con una ternura desarmante en sus ojos verdes.

— Sí, pero eso es _distinto_. Tú no puedes jugar.

Sarah Summers-Grey tenía una forma muy dulce de menospreciar a la gente, sobre todo al pobre Niklaus. Lo peor de ella es que lo hacía sin ninguna maldad. Lo cierto es que era amable y bondadosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Es sólo que no lo podía evitar.

Aisha manoteó el hombro de su hermano, para animarlo. Desde las profundidades de la sala, vi a Daniel Philip Summers-Grey (entonces de seis años) correr hacia nosotros, con la cara enrojecida y la mitad de la camisa desabrochada y fuera de los pantalones. Ahora, al escribirlo, me doy cuenta de que Daniel siempre parece estar corriendo _desde_ o _hacia_ algo.

— Hola, chicos. Hola, Edward – saludó, cortés pese a su agitado aspecto.

Es impresionante lo bien que enseñó mi madre al resto de la gran Familia-X. Como ella me llamaba Edward y no soportaba el uso de los diminutivos, consiguió imponer esa costumbre en todos los demás. Incluidos los niños. _Nadie_ me llamaba Eddie, por ejemplo.

— Hola, Eddie.

Nadie excepto el cortito de Gabriel Worthington, quien se sentó a mi lado, sin atender mi mirada heladora.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – quiso saber Daniel, mientras tanto, en pleno subidón de azúcar.

— Edward se aburre – informó Aisha en voz monocorde.

Daniel me miró con el mismo desdén de Sarah en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Y a mí qué? – dijo.

Aunque parezca mentira, es esta sinceridad lo que más me ha gustado siempre en Daniel. Sarah trató de hacerle ver su poco tacto con una expresión circunspecta.

— Danny, tienes la sensibilidad de un ladrillo – declaró Aisha.

— Si quiere fastidiarse la fiesta, allá él.

Sarah lo dio por imposible. En vez de rebatirle, miró a su alrededor, un poco extrañada.

— ¿Dónde está Aurora?

— Oh, no sé, la última vez que la vi no podía salir de la piscina de bolas – explicó Daniel, sin darle mucha importancia.

Los chicos se miraron horrorizados y corrieron hacia aquel lugar.

— ¡Eh, ¿a dónde vais?! – llamó Daniel y corrió tras ellos.

Yo me quedé a solas.

Con Gabriel.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? – me preguntó, haciéndose el interesante, como siempre.

— ¿No te marchas… o algo?

— No, estoy bien aquí.

Yo traté de poner una cara que le hiciera comprender y marcharse. No funcionó. El me sonrió, con todos esos dientes blanquísimos, al tiempo que se apartaba el flequillo dorado de sus ojos violetas.

— Es una fiesta muy buena – opinó alegre, como si su opinión fuera importante.

— Gracias – conseguí articular.

— La tarta estaba muy rica.

No sé si se debía a que teníamos la misma edad o a que sus padres le habían enseñado a ser muy social, pero siempre trataba de entablar conversación conmigo, aunque yo no tuviera la más mínima intención.

— Mamá compró la que me gustaba. A mí me gusta la crema – respondí, a ver si así lo contentaba y se iba.

Pero no.

— ¿Y tú papá? – preguntó.

— Yo no tengo papá – contesté al instante, sin pensarlo.

— Todo el mundo tiene papá.

— Yo _no_.

Gabriel parpadeó varias veces y volvió a apartarse el flequillo.

— ¿Está muerto? – preguntó al fin, un poco cortado.

— No. Es que _no_ tengo padre.

— No puede ser. _Tienes_ que tenerlo.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunté. Me estaba empezando a hinchar las narices.

— Sin papá no puedes nacer – explicó, con la sonrisa de suficiencia que le daba el tener el "Master en abejas y florecitas".

Yo me quedé un rato en silencio, pues en esa época ni siquiera había oído hablar de la "Teoría de las cigüeñas".

— Pues yo nací y no tengo papá – dije, obcecado.

Gabriel no supo que responder, hasta que vio a mi madre hablando con Bobby.

— ¿Y Bobby? Siempre está con tu mamá – preguntó, con un tintineo esperanzado al fondo de su voz.

— Bobby no es mi padre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque entonces le llamaría "papá" – expliqué lo obvio.

Gabriel no quería darse por vencido.

— ¿Duerme en la misma habitación que tu mamá?

De repente, comencé a encajar las piezas. Si la semana anterior lo pillé saliendo del cuarto de mi madre, tal vez durmiera allí todas las noches. Otros recuerdos me asaltaron. Como aquella vez que encontré el reloj de Bobby en la alfombra, o cómo podía saber si había tenido una pesadilla los días que venía de visita.

— Creo… creo que sí duerme allí – confesé, tanto a él como a mí mismo.

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

— Entonces es tu papá. Los papás y las mamás duermen juntos.

Tras esa demoledora afirmación, el resto de la tarde se convirtió en un borroso carrusel. Mi madre acabó por preocuparse, al verme tan apagado, y pidió a todo el mundo que se marchase.

— ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, cuando ya estábamos solos, con Bobby, Júbilo y tío Sean recogiendo la mesa.

Yo asentí, sin fuerzas. Quería preguntarle sobre Bobby, saber si Gabriel tenía razón: si tenía un padre y si ese padre era Bobby. Pero no lograba que las palabras saliesen de mi boca. Como si fuera un objeto demasiado grande para abarcarlo yo sólo. En vez de eso, escondí las preguntas en el fondo de mi mente, donde mi madre no pudiera hallarlas.

Ella se mantuvo de rodillas, mirándome a los ojos, como si no estuviera muy convencida. Al final, prefirió no insistir y me mandó a la cama.

Mi cuarto estaba más oscuro y frío de lo que recordaba. Más oscuro y frío de lo que nunca estuvo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no encontraba mis lágrimas por ningún lado.

Algo llamó mi atención. Un objeto blanco y rectangular en la mesa, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Lo cogí. Era un sobre. Un sobre pesado. Lo abrí y un brillo plateado me cegó por un momento. Saqué el misterioso objeto. Parecía una pequeña daga. Había algo más dentro del sobre: una tarjeta. En ella se leía:

"_Para que abras las cartas que te llegarán en el futuro."_

No estaba firmado. De alguna manera supe que no había sido mi madre quien me lo había regalado (su regalo fue una cartera de cuero para el colegio). De hecho, sentí que mi madre no sabía nada de esto.

Miré por la ventana. Fuera, en el jardín, una esbelta silueta se recortaba en la penumbra. Iba cubierta por una capa y lo único que pude vislumbrar fueron unos bucles dorados. La mujer, porque estuve seguro de que era una mujer, sonrió y se marchó, desapareciendo en la noche.

Y me asaltó la sensación de que la volvería a ver y de que era mejor no contarle nada a mi madre.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.


End file.
